


Tell Me I'm Pretty

by Kibbers



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pizza, delivery boy gabriel, pizza delivery, special instructions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibbers/pseuds/Kibbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza delivery boy Gabriel gets special instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Come say hi on Tumblr at [ KibbersWrites ](http://kibberswrites.tumblr.com/)!

Gabriel kicked open the finger-smudged glass door, his now empty green delivery bag still warm on his palms as he threw it on the stainless steel counter-top and pressed his thumb into the fingerprint scanner above the computer screen. He absentmindedly dismissed the usual message, alerting him that he was clocked in, before turning around to the warming racks filled with waiting orders. He inhaled the smell of pizza dough, of flour and onions and grease. An coworker picked up a ringing phone to his right, her voice taking on that fake-cheery tone. His manager, a big burly guy named Bobby was tossing orders around, red apron tied around his rounded waist. Around him, other drivers clocked in and out, the door sending waves of cold air continuously through the warm store. Three customers talked animatedly, their hands waving as they laughed, from the black bench in the lobby. Gabriel was grateful they were a carry-out only store, no tables to wait on, and more deliveries for him to get tipped for.

He grabbed the next order, two large pizzas, cinnamon bread , and a two liter of Pepsi. He opened each box, checking the order was correct and the dipping sauces were all there before he bagged it. The scanner lit up red as he clocked back out and he hurried to his two door Chevy Silverato. His grandfather's old truck passed down to Gabriel when he died. Gabriel couldn't really complain, free truck, no monthly payment. Just insurance and gas. Who cares if it was a little dented and dinged. 

Gabriel backed out of his parking space and sped off towards the address. He just missed the left arrow and banged his fist on the steering wheel. He'd have to wait for a whole  light cycle and that was seriously cutting into his delivery time. While he waited, he picked up the receipt to double-check the address. Without extra time, he needed to know exactly where he was going. That's when he realized he knew this address. It was the address of that boy he'd been pining over forever.  He never got his name, just a passing smile, a thank you, and a hefty tip each time. But, Gabriel didn't need the boy's name to fall in love with him. How could he not? He was all tanned skin, and a muscular build, and an extremely tall frame, leaving Gabriel's neck cramped and sore every time he left. He didn't mind that, though. Not when the boy flashed him a small smile, or laughed at something his (Gabriiel assumed) brother said.

Then Gabriel saw it. He jolted, feeling like his eyes were bugging out of his head, and reread it, but it was still there. There, in the 'special instructions' box, right underneath the address was a sentence. Four words actually. "Tell Me I'm Pretty". Gabriel stared. The cars behind him started to honk and he jolted back forward, driving unfocusedly as he hyperventilated. The boy living there hadn't ever done this before. What if he found out Gabriel liked him? What if he was teasing him, laughing at him, making him a joke? But, Gabriel didn't think the boy was cruel. At least he didn't look it. The boy was always polite, if a little distant. Always left a tip. Always a thank you, always some eye contact. As a delivery driver, he couldn't ask for a better customer. But it didn't make sense? How could the boy know that Gabriel liked him at all? He hadn't ever told anyone, not even his mother.  Gabriel started to panic, should he just ignore it? Should he just mention it nonchalantly? Should he fulfill the customer's wishes? Gabriel was starting to sweat, his chest pounding, his stomach doing flips. If it was this bad thinking about it, he really didn't want to show up anytime soon. 

He pulled into the neighborhood, slowing down as he got closer. He stopped at the next-door neighbor's house and put the car in park for a minute, leaving the car running. He wiped his palms on his black pants, dusting off any flour that had stuck to his clothing. He rested his head on the steering wheel, still going through his options. Gabriel glanced in the rear-view mirror, catching part of his reflection and panicking again because he remembered the acne break out he'd had when he woke up. Really, of all days?He couldn't do anything about it now.  

He sighed, picking his head up and pulling up to the house, glancing at the porch lights glowing yellow against the house's light brown exterior. One more deep breath and he got out of his car, and walked around to the passenger side to get the pizza. The green bag was still warm as he reached across the console to get the receipt he had dropped on the ground earlier. He shut the door with his hip, flinching at the noise it made. He was glad his dorky hat hid some of his face. He walked up the driveway, past the black '67 Chevy Impala sitting in the driveway and to the door. He paused before ringing the doorbell.

Gabriel could hear footsteps then the sound of someone unlocking the door on the other side before a face appeared through the screen door. The screen door was flung open by long arms and Gabriel almost dropped the pizza. The boy stood in a black v-neck and a pair of jeans, no shoes which for some reason felt intimate to Gabriel. The boy smiled at him, eyebrows raised. Gabriel started a breathy hi before he cleared his throat and started again.

"Pizza for Winchester?" 

The boynodded, making eye contact and Gabriel froze. His eyes were always a new shade of brown. Sometimes they looked like honey, other times like deep leather. Today's looked dark, like chocolate dark. He would guess the boy to be around 17 like Gabriel, but his height made him seem older.  Gabriel stared, his mouth hanging open. The boy tilted his head, his brow furrowing. Gabriel still stared, noting how cute his nose was when the boy was confused. How his eyes crinkled a little. The boy cleared his throat and Gabriel jumped. 

"Oh, sorry," he could feel his cheeks flaming. "Uh, just sign here please." He indicated the line and watched as the boy's long fingers wrapped around the pen, brushing Gabriel's slightly as he handed back the receipt. Gabriel handed over the pizzas and the soda. 

"Thanks," the boy said starting to turn away, his hands full. 

"Uh I think your pretty have a nice night," Gabriel blurted way too loudly. The boy froze with the screen halfway closed. Deeper in the house, hysterical laughter started, hitting Gabriel at the door. He flushed with embarrassment, realizing it was a prank and turned away from the door, fuming. He should have known it was a joke. No one that beautiful would be so discreet about hitting on someone. Especially someone as acne ridden and boring as Gabriel. The boys just wanted to embarrass him. At his car, Gabriel flung the pizza bag into the back seat before slamming the door shut. He waited a moment, hands fisting on the steering wheel before starting the car. He couldn't believe he fell for that. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He knocked his head on his headrest behind him, trying to calm himself. He really needed to get out of there, the boys inside were probably laughing at him right now. But, he didn't want to go back to work. The shame was starting to eat at his stomach, sending heat up to his face. He couldn't face anyone ever again. What he needed was to crawl into bed and to die for a little while. Maybe a month, a year, however long it took to make this into a funny story instead of...whatever this was. He went to shift into drive when a knock on the driver's side window startled him, and he jumped.

He looked to his left to see, the boy standing there mouthing something. Gabriel debated driving away, but he didn't. He unrolled the window, refusing to make eye contact or to say anything. He just waited. 

"Wait, please. Don't be mad. I had my brother, Dean, order today and he's the one that sent those stupid special instructions as a joke. Honestly I didn't know anything about it. He only did it because he knew I have a crush on you," the boy froze, his hand shooting up to his mouth, eyes wide. Gabriel froze too. This must be part of the joke. Funny, act like it wasn't his fault to tease him further.

"Okay, I don't know who told you I liked you, but it's really not fucking cool to play with someone's emotions. I don't care if your homophobic or just dicks, but this is way too far. The whole pretend-to-like-him-to-see-what-he-will-do-skit hasn't ever been funny. Just fuck off." Gabriel spit out, still staring straight ahead. He just wanted to get out of there. 

"What, no? I honestly like you. Look at my receipt," the boy said. Gabriel glanced over at the receipt sitting on the passenger seat. It must have flown there when Gabriel threw everything in the car. 

"Please," the boy pleaded, his hair falling into his face, "Please look at the receipt."

Sighing, Gabriel leaned over and grabbed it, flipping it over to the side he signed. There, on the bottom in the white space, was the boy's phone number and his name. Gabriel jerked his head over to the boy.

"I've liked you for awhile," the boy started, "And I finally got the courage to give you my number, but then my stupid brother had to go and ruin it." 

"Wait, what?" Gabriel still couldn't comprehend.

"I like you, I'm just not so good with like flirting and stuff," the boy ducked his head.

"You like me? " Gabriel breathed out quietly. The boy just nodded, eyes uncertain.

"But...but why? You're gorgeous and always kind. You always tip well and make sure to smile and actually make eye contact with me and make me feel like a human being. You look so beautiful when you laugh. Like seriously. I'm nothing. I'm nobody."

The boy's face lost it's uncertainty and looked rigid. 

"Are you fucking serious? Your voice kills me every time you speak. Your dimples are so gorgeous. You always look so radiant and alive and enthusiastic about everything. God, your hands are so... I don't know sexy. I've opened my mouth to try to talk to you a hundred times, but every time i make eye contact I can't help but stare at your eyes. They look like honey and warmth and sunshine. You're not nobody to me. Why do you think I order pizza so often?"

Gabriel stared. The boy liked him? THE BOY liked HIM? He was speechless, making incoherent noises. he settled on, "What the hell do we do now?"

"Pick me up when you get off? You have my number now, just shoot me a text," the boy raised his eyebrows, waiting for Gabriel's answer. 

"Sure, I get off around ten."

"Okay, see you then."

Gabriel started to pull away, before he stopped. "Wait, I don't even know your name."

"It's Sam," the boy said, a small smirk on his lips.

"Hi, Sam. I'm Gabriel."

"I know. I may have asked one of the other drivers when they delivered instead of you," Sam ducked his head, a blush on his cheeks.

Gabriel laughed. "Well, at least we will have a funny story to tell the grandkids one day,"

Great. He'd just met the boy and he was already implying they were going to have grandkids. He was such a creep. Gabriel waited, frozen for Sam to realized what he'd said and take back everything.

But Sam just laughed and Gabriel drove to work a few minutes later, beaming.

 


End file.
